La mujer que no soñé jamás
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Para Mitsuki su esposa no era la que él nunca soñó... Era algo mejor que eso... Espero que les guste... El MitsuChou es mi vida 7u7 Adoro escribir sobre ellos 7u7


_**La mujer que no soñé jamás**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Canción en la que me inspiré:**_

 _ **La mujer que no soñé jamás- Eduardo Capetillo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mitsuki abrió sus ojos intentando adaptarse a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, rodó sus orbes amarillos a la morena figura a su lado, sonrió al verla dormir tan calmadamente. Le quitó el cabello Cataño que había caído en su cara y le acarició la mejilla. Tenían ya 4 años de casados, y aun le costaba un poco creerse el verla acostada en su lado, en pijama o desnuda, de cualquier forma.

Recordó lo difícil que fue confesársele, en sí no fue tan difícil, sino es porque ella insistía que el peli azul confesara un amor que creyó al principio no poseer, pero después no pudo contenerse más y se le confesó, ella solo sonrió, lo besó y le dijo un " _Lo sabía"._ Eso fue cuando ellos tenían 17 años, enseguida comenzaron una relación.

Pedirle matrimonio fue más fácil, bueno, en parte, pues después que ella dijera el "Sí" venia el decirle a los padres… y eso fue algo realmente difícil. No solamente su esposa tenía un padre protector que podía aplastarte en cualquier momento, sino tambien tenía un tío que manejaba las sombras, así como su hijo –uno de los mejores amigos de su esposa- y tambien otro mejor amigo que podía entrar a tu mente y destruirla por dentro, sin importar que su pequeña mariposa ya tuviera 21 años la seguían protegiendo. Mitsuki soltó una risita al recordar.

Siguió mirando a la mujer a su lado, pasando sus dedos por sus mejillas, bajando por el cuello y avanzando por los hombros desnudos. Su mujer siempre había sido vanidosa y bastante picara, ella tenía una belleza peculiar que amaba demostrar, era siempre gruesa debido al jutsu de su clan que era necesario tener esa contextura y a pesar de que muchos la intentaban ridiculizar debido a su peso, ella jamás se acomplejó. Mitsuki sabía que la belleza era algo subjetiva, pues para él su esposa era preciosa, tenia esos ojos dorados que brillaban con sus expresiones, y que él había aprendido a leerlos completamente, ella no demostraba mucho lo que sentía, pero sus ojos jamás la engañaban y Mitsuki sabía cuando ella estaba triste o enojada o feliz con solo mirarla.

―deja de mirarme tanto, sé que estoy gorda―dijo ChouChou en un susurró sin abrir los ojos, Mitsuki rió un poco

―no lo estás.

―sí, si lo estoy y lo estaré aun más dentro de unos meses.

―pero seguirás siendo preciosa.

―Y todo es por tu culpa.

―bueno, no parecías quejarte mientras lo hacíamos―ChouChou frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia, Mitsuki rió y abrazó a su esposa por la cintura y dándole un beso en el cabello castaño, la joven levantó su cabeza aun sin abrir los ojos y buscó los labios de su esposo enrollando sus dedos en el corto cabello azul. Se besaron apasionadamente y Mitsuki acarició el vientre de su mujer, ahí donde su pequeño hijo de dos meses crecía, no era un vientre plano, sino uno lleno de gorditos que Mitsuki amaba apretar en molestia de ChouChou―Eres a mujer que no soñé jamás… ―le susurró, ChouChou abrió los ojos dorados y miró a Mitsuki, una mirada llena de dolor… _"Mierda"_ pensó el peli azul _"Lo entendió mal"_

Ella se separó de él, sentándose en la cama apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de esta

― ¿Por qué lo dices ahora? ―dijo ella, con los ojos húmedos, ChouChou odiaba llorar, pero Mitsuki sabía que las mujeres en estado de embarazo eran más sensibles _"NO le digas cosas fuertes, sé sensible con ella, no discutan, dale lo que pida. Las mujeres embarazadas son sensibles, pero tambien pueden llegar a dar miedo, sobre todo si es una kunoichi"_ Las palabras de la doctora Uchiha ahora golpeaban la mente del peli azul, tambien se sentó, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera

―Chou… entendiste…

―Después que nos hicimos novios, después de habernos casado, después que estamos esperando un bebé ¿me vienes a decir que no soy la mujer con la que soñaste?

―Chou… Lo que quise decir…

―Apuesto que soñabas con una súper modelo, una mujer extremadamente delgada, con cabello largo y perfecto, que fuera sumisa en todo lo que dijeras ¡Eso era lo que soñabas! ¡O sea no me amas! ¡Eres un maldito! ―Mitsuki tomó el rostro de su esposa

―Chou, escúchame, me entendiste mal. Jamás soñé con una mujer como la describiste, lo que quise decir es que nunca soñé con estar con una mujer como tú porque superas mis expectativas, no solo eres preciosa, sino tienes una personalidad que simplemente me enamoró desde la primera vez –aunque no quería yo mismo creerlo- eres vanidosa, pero no te pasas, eres pícara , pero a tu manera, siempre has estado orgullosa de lo que eres y como eres, y no hay nada más que me guste de ti que tu seguridad, una seguridad que inclusive a mi me llega a faltar y tú me la brindas, por favor, no vuelvas a decir que no te amo, porque si lo hago y te lo demuestro ¿correcto? ―ChouChou con aun lágrimas en los ojos asintió, Mitsuki se las secó, nunca le había gustado esas cosas en el rostro de la morena, si no son de felicidad, no estarán ahí

―malditas hormonas―Dijo ChouChou separándose con una sonrisa, se estiró mirando el reloj―7:00 AM debo salir.

―Mejor quedémonos aquí, todo el día―dijo Mitsuki volviendo a acostarse y abrazando enseguida la cintura de su esposa.

―No, mi mamá me acompañará al control hoy y a ella le gusta la puntualidad.

―pensé que te acompañaría Sarada.

―Los gemelos la están matando, que bueno que al parecer solo tendré uno, sino me moriría―Ella se acostó y abrazó a Mitsuki―pero mejor me quedaré un ratito más contigo, después me iré―Mitsuki sonrió y besó la cabeza de su mujer

―te amo―le susurró

―lo sé―dijo la morena―yo igual.

 _ **Nota: Hace unos días volví a escuchar esta canción… pensé en ChouChou –mi personaje favorito de la nueva generación- y luego pensé en Mitsuki… He escrito sobre ellos adolescentes, pero es la primera vez que lo hago cuando están adultos y simplemente me encantó! Amé escribir este One Shot… Me imagino que ellos dos tendrían esa relación tan peculiar… 7u7 Espero que les haya gustado 7u7**_

 _ **Déjenme un review diciendo que les pareció**_

 _ **Adoro el MitsuChou 7u7**_

 _ **Terminado de escribir y publicado a la 1:10 AM y enferma jajajajajajjaja 7u7**_


End file.
